This invention relates to the field of re-arranging a display in a viewable area. In particular, this invention relates to re-arranging a display in response to dynamic feedback.
Human interaction with digital displays is subject to constant attempts to improve. Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) are popular but limited display space can mean a cluttered desktop. Solutions to desktop limitations include simple tool bars showing open windows that allow you to switch between active tasks, the ability to tile windows, and more recently Mac OS X (trade marks of Apple Computer, Inc.) have provided a feature that allows the temporary tiling of windows for tasks for the duration of a key press, snapping back to previous arrangement when the key is released. All of these systems have their benefits, but none truly optimizes the desktop space available.
In the world of augmented reality in which a computer display is overlaid on the real world, there is the issue of a finite field of vision. None of the solutions to desktop limitations applies easily to augmented reality displays. Simply stated, the problem is providing the best selection of data in a limited space, be that a monitor display, or a heads up display (HUD) imposed on a field of vision.